Jasper Park Battleground
by ARKA2
Summary: What would happen if jasper park turned into a battleground with the saints, te dragonborn and mattias nielson are all fighting their own battles there and affecting the lives of the eastern and western packs alike I don't own the games or movie rated m for game ratings content and later lemons
1. Introductions

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongHELLO/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongTHIS FANFIC WILL CONSIST OF THREE GAMES AND A MOVIE/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongPLZ SUBSCRIBE TO ME ON I FUNNY AND FRIEND ME ON XBOX LIVE AT Arkavaseum2/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongPLZ REVIEW/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongGAMES: MERCENARIES 2, SKYRIM, SAINTS ROW 3/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongMOVIE: ALPHA AND OMEGA/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongCHAPTER 1: INTRODUCTIONS/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongMARICAIBO, VENEZUELA,2014/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongMattias Nielson P.O.V/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;""So Fiona, whats next?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Well, Australias been having problems with smugglers."/p  
p style="text-align: left;""No,No, We need something we can get paid for."/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Here, (hands laptop) apparently, the rangers at Jasper Park have been having problems with a gang."/p  
p style="text-align: left;""so, We handled Solano and Carmona pretty well, this should be a cakewalk."/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Well, the site also says theyre world renown and have a history of owning both steelport and Stillwater."/p  
p style="text-align: left;""There have also been reports of loud explosive noises and one report of, get this, a dragon."/p  
p style="text-align: left;""So we might have our work cut out for us then?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""I guess so."/p  
p style="text-align: left;""So are we headed to jasper or what?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Of course we are, as long as we get paid up front this time."/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongIN THE LUCKY LADY/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongABOVE JASPER PARK/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Ewin, set us down here."/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Got it boss."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"After we landed, Fiona went back to the rangers station. Apparently, the rangers were providing me with ordinance. I would have never thought that rangers would have tanks and machine guns. I called in for a tank. I then started to hear loud bangs. They weren't gunshots or explosions. Then, one came right at me and I was knocked to the floor of the tank. I knew it was not just a sound now. I then saw a man walking around in a strange black armor. He stopped and came toward me./p  
p style="text-align: left;"as I stepped out of the tank, he said somthig to me.\/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Do you know where we are?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Yes, Jasper Park."/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Damn, I knew this place was different from Skyrim!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Wait, Who are you?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""I am the Dovahkiin. In your tounge, Dragonborn. Greetings."/p  
p style="text-align: left;""What does the dragonborn do?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""As Dragonborn, I have the inborn ability to learn words of power, and absorb a slain dragons power."/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Do you know anything of the gang in this area?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Yes, I do. I just killed a couple."/p  
p style="text-align: left;""And the wildlife?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Yes, I encountered some rather strange wolves. A grey one, A brown one, A gold one, And a white one."/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Thanks, I hope our paths cross again soon, and I almost forgot, in this world you need a gun.(gives pistol)"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"WELL THAT WAS THE FIRST CHAPTER/span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"PLZ REVIEW AND FOLLOW THE STORY/span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"THE NEXT UPDATE WILL TAKE PLACE IN THE NEXT 24 HOURS/span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


	2. Breaking The Silence

**WELCOME**

**THIS I CHAPTA 2**

**THIS CHAPTER WILL BE THE DOVAHKIINS POINT OF VIEW**

**FROM THE POINT FROM WHERE HE GETSVTRANSPORTED TO EARTH TO SHORTLY AFTER HE RECIEVES THE GUN FROM MATTIAS**

**ENJOY**

I found myself riding on the back of a dragon through a greenish portal. When I went through, I found I was not in skyrim anymore. I saw a large rock formation with wolves around it. I thought to myself, I must do retard parcore. So, I had my dragon land below it. And I did retard parcore. When I got to the top, I started hearing strange voices. I looked down and realized they were that of the wolves. They explained there were many more of there pack but the man in the purple suit(the leader of the saints) had killed most of them. I finished talking, looked over the horizon and saw a green wingless dragon(The Lucky Lady). I was about to leave, and I heard loud bangs. I turned around to find a weapon at my head. I then shouted at the group. "**ZUN HAAL VIIK". **All of their guns were knocked out of their hands. I shouted again, "**MUL QAH DIIV". **I was clouded in a orange blue armor and I slaughtered the purple suits. I went away and found a man walking with a rifle. He said his name was Mattias Nielson. He was looking for some of the people I just killed. He asked about the wildlife and I told him about the strange wolves. I lefthim and kept walking.

**SORRY ABOUT THE SHORT CHAPTER, IM KINDA ON A SCEDULE**

**I WILL WORK ON THE NEXT CHAPTER IN A COUPLE MINUTES OF POSTING**

**THE SOUTS USED WERE**

**DISARM**

**DRAGON ASPECT**


End file.
